


Being There

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wakes up from a bad dream and Harry is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being There

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are property of JK Rowling, no offence or any copyright infringement is intended. Written for fun, and not for profit.

" _James._ " Sirius stirred in his sleep and clung to Harry.    
  
Harry's heart sank but he tried to compose himself. "You're having another nightmare," he whispered, tilting his head back and felt Sirius's hot breath on his cheek.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"I was..."  
  
"I know. It's okay. It's over, you're safe," Harry said and turned his body to face Sirius. "It's Christmas, remember?"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said, sliding his hand across his forehead before he pulled Harry in closer. "Where's Draco?"  
  
"He went to the manor, like we'd discussed," Harry said.  
  
This wasn't the first time Sirius had woken up frazzled from a dream, and it wouldn't be the last. Heck, all three of them suffered through post-traumatic dreams of their own nearly every other night.    
  
"You stayed?" Sirius asked, his voice was awed, and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Of course, I stayed. I wouldn't leave you alone on Christmas night," Harry said. He kissed Sirius's jaw, then his cheek, and then his throat. He pushed Sirius back on the bed and got on top of him. He hoped that this would take Sirius's mind off his nightmare.  "Not when I can have this." He straddled Sirius's thighs as he rubbed his half-hard cock against Sirius.  
  
"Come here," Sirius said and pulled Harry close to him. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"Really?" Harry teased and he lay on Sirius's side again, his back against Sirius's chest.  
  
Sirius pressed his erection against Harry's arse and his hand went up Harry's chest. When he squeezed Harry's nipple, he said, "Really."  
  
Harry moaned and involuntarily arched his back, pressing his arse against Sirius's erection some more and then grinding against it. "Draco's really going to hate that he missed this," Harry said.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Then let's give him a really good story to be jealous over."  
  
"How good?" Harry asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"So good...I'm going to fuck you so hard, your arse is going to be sore for days, Harry. You won't be able to take his cock until New Year's. He'll be so jealous. He'll want to fuck you and fuck you and you'll have to tell him it was because he left us tonight. It'll be his punishment."  
  
"Sirius..." Harry moaned; Sirius pulled Harry's pants down to his ankles. Harry managed to get them completely off and all but kicked them away. He reached over to the side table to grab a bottle of lube but Sirius beat him to it.  His hole was already slicked with a spell Sirius mumbled and he'd managed to get the covers entirely off them.  
  
Harry quickly got on his hands and knees as Sirius parted his arsecheeks and pushed one finger in tentatively.  "Don't wait, Sirius. Just do it. Please. Just fuck me."  
  
Sirius didn't need to be told twice, apparently. He lined his cock against Harry's hole and pushed in.  Before Draco had left, they had fucked on the sofa downstairs so Harry didn't need preparation. He was ready to take Sirius in. Hell, he'd be ready to take them both in.  
  
Harry moaned at the idea of being with the two of them again.  It was so good with them. And they were both so good to him.    
  
"You've been ready for me, Harry?" Sirius asked, as if he'd just read Harry's mind.  
  
Harry face was buried in the pillow so he only moaned and pushed back while Sirius pounded into him.  It was good. So, so fucking good and Harry knew he wasn't going to last long.  Thankfully, Sirius came inside him before he wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and stroked him off.    
  
They both crashed on the bed, panting, and sweaty, despite the chilly weather outside.  When Harry came to, he heard a rustle by the doorway.  He looked up and found Draco staring at them, amused, his eyes dark.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Sirius asked.  
  
Draco puckered his lips as if he were deep thought. He looked pointedly at Sirius. "Oh, I would say from around the time you said you'd make me so jealous; I wouldn't be able to fuck Harry until the New Year."  
  
Harry laughed and welcomed Draco into bed with them.  
  
"I'd like to test that theory," Draco said, before he undressed and then pulled the covers over them.  


End file.
